une mission inattendue
by Kisu et Calo Gruboss
Summary: Ron va enfin partir en mission pour l'Ordre. Mais notre cher directeur décide de le mettre en binôme avec un Serpentard. Et si cette coopération prenait une tournure imprévue...
1. Chapter 1

Mission inattendue (Harry Potter) de Kisu

Disclamer:Si le livre était à moi, Ginny serait morte depuis longtemps, Sirius et Severus seraient encore en vie et en train de faire des galipettes en se disant des mots d'amour, Harry serait avec Draco depuis leur deuxième voir première année, pareil pour Blaise et Ron et notre chère 'Mione coulerait des jours heureux avec Théodore. Donc vous l'aurait compris, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement), ils sont à J.K. Rowling… Mais toute cette histoire est entièrement à moi !

Paring : Blaise/Ron, avec sûrement ( à lire « bien sur ») du HPDM en du SBSS en fond.

Chapitre 1 : POV /Ron\

Mais où était donc son courage de Griffondor ? Ron en avait assez. Deux mois qu'il sortait avec Lavande et plus d'un qu'il essayait rompre avec elle. Si il entendait encore une fois un seul des surnom horriblement ridicules dont elle l'affublait, il allait commettre un meurtre des plus sanglants. Et pourtant, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il voulait rompre _enfin_ avec elle, Lavande faisait quelque chose qui le faisait remettre ça à plus tard. Elle était gentille et attachante, mais beaucoup (à lire extrêmement) _trop_ collante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de…

\- Monsieur Weasley, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau immédiatement.

Ron regarda Rusard passer en haussant un sourcil. Que-est ce que le professeur Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Il partit tout de même en direction du bureau directoral. Il évita d'ailleurs Lavande de peu, cette dernière le recherchant activement. Arrivé devant la statue qui cachait l'entrée, il annonça distinctement le mot de passe, qu'on lui avait donné en début d'année au vu de son rang de préfet, et s'engouffra dans le passage qui apparut.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur ? demanda-t-il en refermant le porte.

\- Oui Ron, mais avant tout, assis-toi et prend un bonbon au citron.

\- Euh… Merci…

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour te parler de ta participation active dans l'Ordre…

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais _enfin_ pouvoir partir en mission pour l'Ordre ?

\- Oui, mais à certaines conditions : tu seras pour le moment en binôme avec un autre élève qui fait également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis un an et pour partir en mission, tu vas devoir rompre certaines de tes attaches à Poudlard. Notamment avec la jeune Lavande Brown…

\- J'accepte ! Ron n'en revenait pas ! Il lui apprend qu'il va enfin partir en mission, et en plus, il lui donne une super excuse pour rompre avec Lavande !

-… Votre partenaire est également majeur et…

-D'accord Professeur ! Je vais tout de suite régler le problème avec Lavande et vous me parlerez des détails de la mission après !

-Si vous y tenez, Monsieur Weasley…

Ron fit alors fit un large sourire à son aîné avant de partir. Si il s'était retourné, il aurait vu un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW

Où était donc Lavande ? Elle le collait 24h/24, et quand il voulait la voir, elle était introuvable ! Il la cherchait depuis une bonne demi-heure pourtant ! Quelque chose agrippa soudainement son bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre l'espace d'une micro-seconde. Tiens, quand ont parler du… Ron était presque sûr qu'Hermione disait ça en parlant avec Harry … Ah oui ! Du loup ! Donc, il venait de trouvé le « loup », qui tout de suite, piaillait plus comme une pie.

… je te cherchait partout !

Ron prit une grande inspiration :

Lavande. Faut qu'on parle.

Bien sûr Ron-Ron…

\- Oh pitié ! Arrête avec ce surnom absolument ridicule ! Et oui, pour ta gouverne, j'ai horreur de tes surnoms ! avoua-t-il quand il vit sa future ex-petite amie ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Et, de toute façon, c'est fini.

\- Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

\- Nous ! On ne sort plus ensemble ! Fini ! Terminé !

La réaction de Lavande fut tout à fait inattendue. Ron frotta sa joue endolorie et rougie par la gifle :

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Avec qui ? s'égosilla Lavande en l'ignorant.

\- Avec qui quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Avec qui tu m'a trompée ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, je dois partir en mission pour l'Ordre…

\- Si ce n'est que ça, on se remettra ensemble quand tu reviendras…

\- Non ! C'est la fin ! Terminé ! Même après ma mission ! Il n'y aura pas d'autre « nous » !

Lavande lui lança un regard de killer avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courrant.

Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant, on retourne chez le directeur pour avoir les précisions sur la mission … qu'il avait accepté sans savoir de quoi il en retourne. Il se donna une claque mentale. Stupide impulsivité. Mais il l'aurait accepter de toute façon, donc…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », Ron se retrouva devant la porte du bureau directorial et toqua.

\- Entrez, Ron !

Ron passa donc la cloison de bois et alla s'asseoir en face du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je disais donc, avant que tu ne parte en courrant, que l'Ordre avait accepté de te confier une mission…

\- Que j'accepte.

\- Tant mieux. C'est une mission de repérage et d'infiltration qui évoluera selon nos nouvelles informations. Tu seras donc en coopération…

\- Avec qui ? le coupa Ron.

\- Avec moi. Répliqua une voix trop bien connu derrière lui.

Ron se retourna, une expression choqué au visage, vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer.

Un Serpentard trop bien connu, Blaise Zabini.

To Be Contined …

Alors ? Bon, c'est ma première fic donc les chaps ne seront surement pas très longs.

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews je suis ok pour toutes critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises)

A bientôt, Kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Mission inattendue (Harry Potter) by Kisu

Disclamer: Si le livre était à moi, Ginny serait morte depuis longtemps, Sirius et Severus seraient encore en vie et en train de faire des galipettes en se disant des mots d'amour, Harry serait avec Draco depuis leur deuxième voir première année, pareil pour Blaise et Ron et notre chère 'Mione coulerait des jours heureux avec Théodore. Donc vous l'aurait compris, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement), ils sont à J.K. Rowling… Mais toute cette histoire est entièrement à moi !

Pour les postes, je pensé poster toutes les deux semaines pendant le week-end.

RAR :

Malia-teen : Merci de ta review ! je suis contente que tu aimes ce couple et par conséquent ma fic ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire

Chapitre 2 : POV \Blaise/

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Zabini est un Mangemort ! Un Mangemort ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance ! S'insurgea le dernier fils de la fratrie Weasley.

\- Je vous avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas, s'agaça Blaise, débordant de mépris envers la chose rousse gueulante devant lui. Il nous fait déjà une crise typique Weasley…

Vous êtes vraiment taré de vouloir _lui_ faire confiance ! continuait de s'égosiller le Griffondor.

Il était tremblant de rage, et l'autre adolescent était presque sûr qu'il risquait la crise d'apoplexie. Pauvre chou...

Blaise soupira. Tout le monde _savait_ qu'il ne fallait vraiment accepter les missions du vieux sénile en chef qu'après d'avoir eu _toutes_ les informations…

Je crois qu'en fait, il ne se calmera jamais professeur… Ah moins que…

Blaise tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui vociférait toujours.

 _Ce que les Griffondors pouvaient être bruyants…_ grinça-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'approcha courageusement, -le courage du Serpentard hein- en évitant soigneusement les poings du Griffondor, qui semblaient vouloir faire plus ample connaissance avec son visage.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Draco pour l'entraînement intensif qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été pour le Quidditch… En fait non, vu la taille qu'allait prendre ses chevilles, c'est une très mauvaise idée…

Il reporta son attention sur son désormais coéquipier. Un traître à son sang. Que demander de plus pour un sang pur tel que lui, intolérant au possible ? Remarque, il y avait pire : il aurait pu tomber avec Granger. Mais bon, c'était Théo qui avait eu cette « merveilleuse » coéquipière.

Vraiment, Blaise plaignait son ami. Il allait avoir droit au caractère très (trop) autoritaire de la Miss-je-sais-tout pendant des mois. D'un autre côté, leurs deux caractères passifs réguleraient peut-être leurs confrontations violentes.

Lui, il allait devoir subir le caractère explosif et antipathique de son binôme.

En face de lui, ledit binôme s'évertuait à lui casser les oreilles.

FERME-LA WEASLEY ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Les quelques décibels supérieurs à ceux du rouquin eurent le mérite le mérite de le surprendre assez pour stopper le flot furieux de sa colère.

Merci ! continua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant de soulagement physique.

Maintenant, tu la fermes, tu m'écoutes et tu regardes. »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes où Blaise put voir des promesses de morts très puériles dans les saphirs haineux de son vis-à-vis.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin toute son attention, Blaise remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, révélant sa peau naturellement basanée… et vierge de tout tatouage.

Mais…mais…mais… fit le Gryffondor dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge ou de la chèvre (au choix).

Et oui Weasley, je ne sois pas à Son service. Ni moi, ni Draco, ni aucun autre Serpentard qui ne soit en sixième année !

Tu mens ! Malfoy est un Mangemort, comme son salaud de père !

Le poing de Blaise s'écrasa violemment contre la joue du rouquin, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Ne. Dis. Jamais. Ca. Devant moi. Lucius nous a aidé ma mère et moi lorsque tous ont eu les mêmes foutues préjugés que toi ! Et il est un espion pour l'Ordre depuis plusieurs mois déjà ! Je ne te permettrai plus de t'en sortir vivant si tu l'insulte à nouveau.

C'est la vérité? demanda Weasley d'une toute petite voix.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en acquiesçant.

Oui Ron, Lucius Malfoy est espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et Monsieur Zabini est un membre à part entière de l'Ordre également. Tout comme plusieurs Serpentards parmi vos camarades, dont Mr Draco Malfoy, effectivement.

Harry est au courant ?

Non Weasley, pas encore, répliqua Blaise. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne doit rien savoir.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que le directeur a décidé de mettre un Serpentard avec un Griffondor. Et de mettre les Gryffi au courant le plus tard possible…

Mais Harry est avec qui ?

Blaise croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda le meilleur ami du Golden Boy avec désespoir:

\- Utilise ce qui te sert de cervelle une fois dans ta vie Weasley. Si je me retrouve avec toi, alors…

\- Oh Merlin ! Mais ils vont s'étriper !

\- Tu as tout compris…

\- Malfoy ? Sérieux ? Mais ils vont s'entretuer rien qu'en l'apprenant !

\- Je ne pense pas…

Blaise et le roux tournèrent la tête vers Dumbledore qui c'était rappelé à leur bon souvenir.

\- Harry et Draco trouveront un « terrain » d'entente bien plus facilement qu'on ne pourrait le croire…

Blaise devait bien l'avouer : il était autant dans le brouillard que Weasley sur ce coup-là. Comment Draco pourrait s'entendre avec Potter ? C'était comme dire que son meilleur ami était fou amoureux et vivait une romance idyllique avec Pansy Parkinston. C'était inimaginable ! A moins que le directeur ait trop abusé de son herbe avant de faire les duos Serpentard-Griffondor. Et qu'il ait entrevu une dimension parallèle à la leur où le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et où lui et le rouquin avaient grandi ensemble et s'entendaient donc à merveille !

\- …donc, votre mission est de nous fournir les adresses des résidences des différents Mangemorts qui se trouvent sur cette liste, continua le professeur en leur tendant ladite liste.

\- Loooongue ! Se plaignit le jeune roux en la parcourant rapidement. Et les sorciers ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ils sont presque tous membres du Ministère, et hauts placés par-dessus le marché…

\- Donne-moi ce parchemin ! répliqua Blaise en lui arrachant la liste des mains. Certains sont des connaissances de ma mère et de Lucius, je peux très bien lui demander son assistance dans nos recherches.

\- Malheureusement, nous l'avons déjà fait. Aucun d'eux ne connaît les adresses de ces ministres. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans leurs aides.

\- Mais en quoi cette mission comprend une partie infiltration ?

\- C'est là même la partie la plus délicate de votre mission. Vous devrez vous introduire dans leurs résidences pour essayer de trouver des informations confidentielles sur les plans du Mage Noir.

\- Quand commence-t-on ? demanda Weasley, qui pour une fois faisait preuve de ...discernement.

\- Dès demain Monsieur Weasley.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW

Blaise réfléchissait en faisant sa valise. Ou plutôt essayait de réfléchir.

Mais avec un Malfoy junior qui s'indigne en faisant les cents pas dans leur dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec l'héritier Nott, c'était assez délicat à vrai dire.

\- Ce vieux sénile a vraiment abusé de son herbe cette fois ! Il t'envoie en mission, en plein milieu d'année et avec Weasley en prime ! Et évidemment tout ça pourrait très mal tourné !

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

-J'ose si je veux. Je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de silence pour me concentrer et ne rien oublier. Que tu nous fasses une crise de nerf à côté de m'aide pas beaucoup. Et puis, pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle que tu es en binôme avec Potty.

Catatonique, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait une mine complètement défaite et ses beaux cheveux étaient dans un état catastrophique. Son regard exprimait étrangement celui d'une bête traqué.

\- Ne m'en parles pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je le tue dès qu'on a un pied hors de l'école. Ou alors je me pends, au choix.

\- Mais non, la situation n'est pas _si_ desespérée...susurra son meilleur ami avec sarcasme.

\- Blaise reprit donc son rangement du bout des doigts. Ses livres, OK. Ses vêtements, OK. Ses cours, OK. Une corde pour se pendre ? Ah tiens, pas trop mauvaise idée.

\- Dray ?

\- Oui meilleur ami indigne ?

\- Où as-tu mis mon pantalon ?

\- Quel pantalon ?

\- Celui que je t'ai gentiment prêté la dernière fois qu'on est sortis dans Londres pendant les vacances pour la soirée de…

\- Le pantalon qui me fait un cul d'enfer ?

\- Celui qui _me_ faire un cul d'enfer. Lui-même.

\- Parce que, oui mesdames messieurs, Blaise est un homosexuel qui s'assume entièrement. Je t'aimerais de loin à présent.

\- Hein ?

\- Entouré de moldus et scotché à un Traitre-à-son-Sang. Magnifique dans son pantalon qui lui moule les fesses.

\- Très drôle.

Le dîner étant déjà passé, Blaise s'en alla simplement prendre une douche, avant d'être remplacé par Draco dès sa sortie de la salle d'eau. Il se coucha ensuite et ce ne fut que presque deux heures après que Morphée accepta de lui ouvrir les bras.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Mission inattendue (Harry Potter) de Kisu

Titre : une mission inttendue

Auteure : Kisu

Bêta : Calo

Writing : M

Pairing : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley avec un peu de SBSS et de HPDM sur les bords…

Disclamer:Si le livre était à moi, Ginny serait morte depuis longtemps, Sirius et Severus seraient encore en vie et en train de faire des galipettes en se disant des mots d'amour, Harry serait avec Draco depuis leur deuxième voir première année, pareil pour Blaise et Ron et notre chère 'Mione coulerait des jours heureux avec Théodore. Donc vous l'aurait compris, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement), ils sont à J.K. Rowling… Mais toute cette histoire est entièrement à moi !

Note de l'auteure : désolé ! j'ai des mois de retard ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Entre les cours et la panne d'inspiration, je ne peux poser ce chapitre que maintenant… je suis impardonnable… En raison de cette panne d'inspiration, je ne vais poster que tous les deux mois voir peut-être plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ou presque cette fic… encore désolé pour cette attente et pour celle à venir !

Chapitre 3: POV \Ron/

Il entendit quelque chose. Des voix… et des bruits de mouvements aussi. Ron tenta d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il referma tout aussi sec. Qui avait écarter ses baldaquins et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière ?! Il grogna en se retournant dans ses draps pour retourner dans les bras de son ami adoré Morphée.

\- Eh la Marmotte, faudrait penser à te lever ! s'exclama un de ses compagnons de chambrée en lui arrachant ses couvertures.

\- Ta gueule Seamus ! s'écria Ron en envoyant à l'aveuglette son oreiller dans le face de l'Irlandais (avec toute la conviction qu'il avait à 7 heures du matin). Et rend-moi ma couette !

\- Nope. Va plutôt te préparer, comme ça, on pourra peut-être aller manger sans se presser. Ce serait un très gros pas en avant pour te réconcilier avec ta journée.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Ron ne se retourne pour récupérer ses affaires. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après tout, il savait que Seamus avait réussi à l'arracher au sommeil pour la journée. Et puis, dormir sans couette et sans oreiller n'était pas la chose la plus confortable au monde. Ni la plus agréable d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il délaissait le boxer qui lui servait de pyjama pour se glisser dans la douche, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent progressivement. Il se frotta la joue en se souvenant de la gifle dont Lavande l'avait gratifier à l'annonce de leur rupture. Mine de rien, cette fille avait une sacrée force… Un sourire vint ensuite illuminé son visage en se rappelant pourquoi il s'y était résigné. Pour _la_ mission qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un an ! Son sourire fut vite remplacé par une grimace peu flatteuse. Cette mission, il devait la faire avec Zabini ! La personne qui le détestait le plus au monde la fouine non compté, haine partagée, d'ailleurs !

Ron grogna. Il sentait que les mois à venir allaient être _très_ longs et épuisants. Mais il attendait cette mission depuis trop longtemps pour laisser ce satané sang pur tout gâcher ! Alors, même si pour cela il devait enfermer son binôme dans un placard et se débrouiller tout seul, il mènerait à bien les directives de Dumbledore. Remarque, peut-être qu'il le ferait vraiment… Fier de ses résolutione, Ron fit un grand sourire. Avant de se rappeler que le dit Serpentard était plus grand que lui et plus massif… Merde !

Sur cette pensée, il se décida à finir de prendre sa douche et à sortir enfin de la cabine. Il se sécha précautionneusement avec la serviette à son nom, avant d'enfiler son uniforme avec par-dessus le traditionnel pull que sa mère lui avait fait à Noël dernier, exhibant fièrement l'initial de son prénom.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le dortoir était désert. Ses amis devaient sûrement l'attendre dans le salle commune. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Les affaires pliés et bien rangés de Seamus et Dean à côté du lit que le couple partageait depuis le début de l'année. Ses draps en vrac sur son matelas, les vêtements de Harry, éparpillés un peu partout dans le dortoir et autour de son lit à baldaquins. Le côté de Neville net et propre. La vue sur la lande galloise qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre du dortoir. Tout lui semblait si familier, sa deuxième maison allait lui manquer. Sa malle avait disparu, elle avait sûrement été transportée dans le bureau du directeur.

Ron sentit les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, ses camarades de chambrée aussi allaient lui manquer. Il ne les reverrait ni ne remettrait les pieds dans ce dortoir avant un très long moment.

Mais il était un Griffondor, il se devait d'être fort,non ? Il chassa donc sa faiblesse passagère et sortit du dortoir.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW

Ron dégusta son énième petit déjeuner poudlardien. Enfin, il le fit encore plus que s'habitude, départ prochain oblige. Comme toujours, les tables regorgeaient de nourriture : des œufs sous toutes les déclinaisons possible dur, au plat, brouillé, à la coque, en omelette au herbes, champignons ou encore au fromage. De la viande : des saucisses au porc, au bœuf, au herbes, à l'ail, aux olives, nature, piment d'Espelette (et oui, même de bon matin).Du bacon, du jambon… Des corn-flakes, des céréales de _toutes_ les couleurs et de _toutes_ les formes possible et imaginable (ou pas). Et pour ceux qui préféraient les p'tits déj' à la fraçaise, des baguettes de pain avec du beurre, de la pâte à tartiner de tout types, de la confiture et de la marmelade de tous les fruits existants sur terre.

Hermione lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier, pendant que Harry et lui finissaient de manger. Neuville semblait en grande conversation avec Ginny, et Seamus donnait l'impression de vouloir avaler les amygdales de Dean. Ron s'était demandé plusieurs fois comment ils arrivaient à tenir aussi longtemps sans respirer ni souffrir du manque d'air. Mystère… M'enfin, il n'avait pas trop à la ramener, vu la façon dont il bécoter Lavande il y a peu.

D'ailleurs, une chose avait malgré tout changé : celle-ci le fuyait maintenant comme la peste ! C'était agréable de ne plus entendre ses piallements, et de ne plus faire des pieds et des mains pour rester en vie lors de ses séances de bouche à bouche.

Il capta un regard insistant qui venait de la table des Serpantards. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Zabini. Il affronta les yeux dorés du métis plusieurs secondes avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un sourire moqueur et ne se détourne pour reprendre sa conversation avec Malfoy.

BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW

Quand le groupe sortit de la Grande Salle, Ron prétexta un motif bidon pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers le bureau directoral. Il devait monter les six étages qui le séparaient de celui-ci. Un Serdaigle l'intercepta dans l'escalier reliant le troisième étage au quatrième.

\- Ron ! Que fais-tu dans ce coin du château ?

\- Je dois me rendre quelque part pour un professeur.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, c'est bon…

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain !

\- Si jamais tu…

\- Je sais, si j'ai besoin d'aide, tu es là pour ça. Merci mec !

Sur ce, il s'en alla avant que l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'aimait bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant parfois !

Tiens ! Lavande venait de le bousculer en passant à côté de lui. Génial, et une autre personne à mettre sur la liste très longue des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas le blairer. Et pas n'importe où, s'il vous plaît ! Juste derrière le trio de tête que formait les trois inséparables Serpentard, c'est à dire Malfoy, Nott et le ô combien méprisant Zabini !

Sur ces pensées, Ron arriva devant la gigantesque statue d'aigle qui cachait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, il se « glissa » à l'intérieur. Il trouva Zabini et le professeur Dumbledore qui étaient déjà en grande conversation. Le Serpentard avait croisé les bras sur son torse développé par le Quidditch dans une posture clairement défensive et mécontente. En le voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à être à l'heure Weasley ? cracha le métis avec un regard méprisant et hautain.

Ron préféra l'ignorer, à la surprise du Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers sa malle qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Zabini. Le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'autre élève avait marqué ses initiales sur le côté de sa malle, comme lui. Les dites malles étant côte à côte, leurs initiales formaient une étrange inscription. BZRW… Bizarrement, ça lui rappelait quelque chose qu'Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer avec d'autres lettres et avec des noms recomposés… Il lui semblait que celui qui revenait le plus souvent était le Newtmas… Elle avait aussi dit que Seamus et Dean formaient le couple SFDT… Et le mot a une prononciation étrange… avec un « i », yabi ?… jio ?…ardi ?… le yaoi ! Harry et lui avaient mis un moment à intégrer que leur douce et innocente 'Mione puisse avoir des pensées aussi tordues… Surtout avec la drôle de lumière qu'elle avait dans ses yeux quand elle voyait ses compagnons de chambrée vantousés l'un à l'autre. Et il ne parlait même pas du liquide gluant suspect au coin de ses lèvres ou l'autre liquide foncé s'échappant de son nez…

Donc, ne JAMAIS parler des malles à Hermione aux risques d'une véritable crise d'hystérie…

\- Bon, Weasley ! On a pas toute la journée, alors magne-toi !

\- Tu as l'air bien excité Zabini !

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parles… répliqua le Serpentard en se détournant.

Ron lâcha un soupir agacé avant de se diriger vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci regardait leur échange avec amusement. Le mulâtre semblait décidait à bouder. Adorable ! pensa Ron avant de se donner une gifle mentale : Hein ?!Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

\- Comme je l'expliquais à ton camarade avant que tu n'arrives, Ron, vous garderez un Portauloin attitré que vous utiliserez pour vous permettre de revenir ici à chaque rapport mensuel.

\- C'est possible ça ? Je veux dire, de réutiliser un Portauloin ? demanda un Ron perplexe.

\- J'ai dût lui apporter quelques modifications pour cela, mais effectivement, c'est possible. Portauloin que voici d'ailleurs…

Le directeur glissa la main dans la poche de sa robe avant d'en ressortir une chose jaune qui tenait dans la paume de sa main… un… canard en plastique !

\- Attendez ! s'écria Zabini, interloqué. C'est une blague n'est pas ?

\- Désolé de vous contredire, mais ceci est votre Portauloin. Il changera de forme quand vous l'aurez utilisé pour vous rendre dans votre cache. Il aura une certaine forme quand vous serez sur le terrain et une autre quand vous serait dans l'enceinte de l'école. La forme que vous aurez le plus souvent sera divisible en deux, une partie pour chacun de vous.

\- Il a une sécurité particulière pour l'activer ? Par exemple, un mot de passe ? demanda Ron, curieux.

\- Bien. Ron ! 5 points pour Gryffondor !… Je plaisante, ne vous offusquez pas Mr Zabini. Il y a bien un mot de passe que vous utiliserez dans quelques instants puisqu'il est l'heure pour vous de partir.

Le professeur leur fit signe de s'approcher avant de mettre le canard dans la main de Zabini, forçant Ron à poser sa main sur celle du métis pour pouvoir l'activer.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance messieurs ! Poudlard compte sur vous ! Voici le mot de passe : _magnus missionus_ !

Et les deux jeunes hommes disparurent dans un « pop » caractéristique.

To Be Continued...


End file.
